Scar (Hueyslinger's Fanfics)
"Simba, Simba. You don't get it, do you? War is coming to the Pridelands, and it will come sooner than you think....." -Scar to Simba in Kion's Tale. Scar is the main antagonist of the ''War of the Pridelands ''Fanfiction Trilogy. He is an evil Lion Spirit bent on ruling the Pridelands. Background Scar is brought back by a Hyena named Janja and a Snake named Ushari, both intending to get back at the Lion Guard for all the times they wronged them. Since his return, Scar has made it his goal of once again becoming King of the Pridelands. But he could not do it alone. So he began to assemble the toughest animals in the Outlands. During one of his missions, Janja, who was made Scar's top General, was knocked into a steam vent by one of the Outlands Crocodiles. After being saved by her, He listened to the Hyena Jasiri's Proposal for him to join her Resistance and help defeat Scar, At first, it seems like Janja was about to accept, only to remember his ego and refuse. What he didn't know is that two of Scar's Skinks, Shupavu and Njano, saw the whole thing and reported it back to Scar. A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) Scar sends Ushari to find his old followers, the Outsiders, while he sends Janja to distract the Lion Guard by attacking the Ostritches. What he hid from the Hyena was that he no longer trusted him and sent Kiburi to execute him. Later on, Ushari returns with Zira, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu and reveals himself to them. He welcomes them to the Army and gives them a new task. Three days later, Scar hears from his spies that Leopards and Komodo Dragons are banding together to combat his own forces. Seeing this as a threat, Scar orders his Army to go to the Backlands and wipe them out. Before they leave, he tells them that Kovu would be second in command of the attack, ordering them to do whatever he says. Kion's Tale (Fanfic) Scar returns in the second Installment when he hears from the Skinks that Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani have succeeded in blocking the water to Hakuna Matata Falls. He congratulates Kovu where in reality, it was Vitani and Nuka who did all the work while Kovu rested. When Shupavu brings up the fact that they spotted a Scarlet Macaw named Tuca with an injured wing coming from other lands, Scar explains that Tuca will lead the Lion Guard to the Backlands, where Jasiri and her clan are now living. In doing, ties between the resistance and the Lion Guard would truly be broken. Later, Scar appears before the Army of Scar when they capture Makini, Rogo, Ugo, and Gunge after they came to warn the Lion Guard of the Latter. He instructs the Army to keep them as leverage against Simba, who is coming to save them, and the Backlands, who would come looking for Gunge. During a flashback shown by Nabii, it is revealed that Badili is working for Scar. He will lead the Lion Guard to the Army of Scar under the condition he would be safe when Scar destroys the Backlands. He thgen appears when he stops Simba, Fikiri, and Kitendo, telling them to stay away or harm would come to the children. Simba, however, was not phased, and told Scar that he wouldn't win. Scar told Simba that war was coming to the Pridelands and nothing could stop it before disappearing. The Final Tale Scar appears after the Backlands are destroyed by his Army, praising Kovu for his work and saying his faith in him is restored. He then goes on to say that the Army has gained a new quarters until they gain more of the Pridelands.Category:Hueyslinger Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Lions Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:A Hyena’s Tale Category:Hueyslinger's Characters